Inuyasha: Beauty and the Beast Parody
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: Inuyasha and co are being forced to redo Beauty and the Beast, their style! Only corny jokes and hilarious mess ups could await them... R&R!!!!!!
1. Prologue

"Inuyasha: the Beauty and the Beast Parody"  
  
By: Shi-Chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Inuyasha when he's mad (O.o) and some fluffiness. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha. Takahashi Rumiko-sama owns him and all related characters. I don't even own the story "Beauty and the Beast"!!! I do wish, however, of owning "The Lion King" :D Nehoo, I'm simply borrowing them for your entertainment.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-Chan: Haha! I return! And this time, I torture Inuyasha and company with the old faerie (fairy) tale, "Beauty and The Beast".  
  
Kagome: Great. . .  
  
Shi-Chan: *smiles happily* Don't worry, I won't torture you guys *too* much. In fact, you guys should be happy that I write such *lovely* fanfiction!  
  
Inuyasha: Lovely?! Where do you get off?!  
  
Shi-Chan: Umm. . . around the end of the fanficion, I'd say.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: *sweat drop*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Introduction  
  
"Kon'nichi wa minna-chan! My name is Shi-chan, and tonight, I'll be blackmailing Inuyasha and Kagome into starring in my version of 'Beauty and the Beast'!" A brunette girl told everyone reading the fanfiction, as she shoved Inuyasha out, and a large castle appeared behind him.  
  
Everyone suddenly ooh-ed and ah-ed as a strange voice came out of nowhere and said, "About 500 years ago in an Era called 'Feudal', there lived a horrible hanyou named Inuyasha. There was a hole dug deep into his heart because his mother was killed when he was only an infant, and though he had all the power that a hanyou could possibly have, he was miserable, and conceited.  
  
"One day, an old, hideously and disturbingly ugly hag approached the hanyou's doorway, seeking shelter for the night. She could only offer one single thing in return, a worthless jewel known as the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha sneered at the woman and turned her away, completely disgusted. Once he had rejected the woman for the second time, her ugliness melted from her body, and the beautiful miko known as Kikyou stood before him."  
  
"Please forgive me, my lady. My many apologies. You may spend as long as you need here..." The hanyou reasoned, begging of the miko's forgiveness. The lady Kikyou shook her head, seeing that there was no love in the hanyou's heart. "May a curse be laid over you, your castle, and those loyal to you. Until you learn to love another, you shall be a beast. But, you've got only fifty years. This jewel I hold, the Shikon no Tama, will fall into shards over the years. Once the fiftieth year is up, the last shard of the jewel will fall. If you haven't learned to love another by the time the last shard falls, you shall remain a beast." Inuyasha glared at Kikyou. "WHAT?! Are you joking, Kikyou?! I'm a youkai, I'm no beast!" He screamed. Kikyou shrugged and returned his glare. "Well, I'm not the one who's writing this stupid fanfiction. Don't blame me for how idiotic it is!" She yelled in return.  
  
And so finally, after much dispute, Kikyou laid her curse upon the hanyou and left, hoping that perhaps someone, could learn to love a beast.  
  
"Sayonara, okaa-san! I'm off to town!" A beautiful black haired girl named Kagome told her mother, running towards the little village, not far away from the cottage she shared with her mother.  
  
As she got to town, she decided to head straight for the manga store to see if they had gotten any new issues of Ranma 1/2. Kagome could feel everyone's eyes on her and hear them snickering as she walked down the streets for the bookstore. They all thought that she was strange simply because she was a young girl who enjoyed reading, but she didn't care. She loved to read, and they could deal with it.  
  
She reached the library and unfortunately, they hadn't gotten any new shipments of manga since the previous day, so she decided just to reread the second Sailor Moon StarS manga. She loved Sailor Moon StarS! Sailor Moon, confused and powerless, against her own friends... She loved complicated storylines such as those in Kaitou Saint Tail, Dragon Ball, and Ranma ½. Kagome was out of the library in only a second, her manga in hand. The black haired girl began walking down the streets, towards her house, oblivious to the world around her as she read her Sailor Moon.  
  
Meanwhile, the most handsome man in the whole village, Kouga, had just finished battling a youkai who was threatening the village. "Hmm... I wonder if Kagome's in town... I think I'd like to propose to her today. Someone as beautiful as her doesn't deserve to wait so long for someone as handsome as me." He said to his (slightly) faithful companion, Shippou. "Oh, that's a great idea, Kouga! She'll just HAVE to yes to you!" The kitsune youkai yelled over-enthusiastically. He then turned away and muttered under his breath, "Not."  
  
"Mother, I'm home!" Kagome announced, walking in the door, manga in arm. "Oh, welcome back home, sweetheart! How was your time in town?" Kagome shrugged and came to see what Zhouji (She shall be referred to as Zhouji since she has no real name) was stirring. "Gosh! This stir-fry is taking forever to finish! I'm never gonna win that 'Best Stir-Fry Cook In All Of Japan' award at this rate..." Zhouji whined. A sweat drop formed on Kagome's head. "Ehehehe... Sure you will, mom!! Just taste it to see if it's any good." She reassured her mother. Zhouji's eyes lit up as she put a spoonful of the stir-fry in her mouth. "Ah! It's good! Kagome-chan, go hitch up the horse. I'm off to the Best Stir-Fry Cook In All Of Japan Convention!!!!!" She yelled happily.  
  
Kagome waved goodbye to her mother as she left for the Annual Best Stir-Fry Cook In All Of Japan Convention. "Good luck mother! Be back soon!"  
  
The End of the First Chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hello everyone! I return with another lovely Inuyasha fanfiction!! ^^ This one is actually a remake of an old story that the staff here removed from their site... They never would tell me why! There was nothing wrong with it!!!!!! T_T  
  
Inuyasha: Maybe they don't like you either...  
  
Shi-chan: . Oh, shut up, kisama.... Nehoo, please leave me some really nice reviews so I know that you all like this enough for me to bother continuing my editing and revising!!!!!!!! :)  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	2. The Beastly Inuyasha

"Inuyasha: the Beauty and the Beast Parody"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Warnings: Scary people, some youkai, a mad Inuyasha, and fluffiness ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Please read the previous chapter for disclaimer... Same applies... *crying*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Okay, kon'nichi wa again! I revised and edited and reposted, y'all liked, I'm continuing. ^_^  
  
Kouga: Oh, good! I can't WAIT to propose to Kagome and watch that stupid mutt be devastated as she says yes!!!!!!  
  
Shi-chan: ...But she says no...  
  
Kouga: ?!!??!?!?! WHAT ?!!??!?!?!  
  
Shi-chan: EEP! *runs off with Kouga on her heels*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: The Beastly Inuyasha  
  
As Zhouji and her horse rode out into the forest, she could sense wolf youkai all around her, but she just smiled and patted the horse's head. "Keep walking, Yakul (I'm gonna name him that after Ashitaka's gazelle thingy from Mononoke-Hime)." She told him, inferring that he sensed the youkai as well. About an hour into the forest, Zhouji realized that she no longer recognized the scenery. She began examining the map a little, only to find out that they were lost in the depths of the forest, and that now, more than ever, she could sense the wolf youkai eyeing them. "Alright, well, Yakul... I guess we'll take a right." She told the horse. Yakul, whom obviously disagreed with this choice, gave a "Naaayyy!" and began galloping towards the left.  
  
"Yakul! Stoppit! Turn around, *this instant*, and take us right!" Zhouji yelled, pulling the reins. Yakul let out a soft, "Nay..." but reluctantly followed the woman's orders. Yakul and Zhouji rode a little to the right until they found themselves at the edge of a huge cliff. "Oh... Yakul, where have you led us?!" Kagome's mother demanded. Yakul gave Zhouji another soft, "Nay," causing the woman to look down at the horse. "What is it, Yakul?" She asked him gently. Yakul's eyes grew wide as he stared out into the forest, so Zhouji slowly shifted her gaze to follow his, and sure enough, there was a pack of wolf demons standing right there in the way. "Grrrrr..." The leader growled fiercely, charging at Yakul and Zhouji, quickly followed by the rest of the clan. "Oh, Kami-sama!" Zhouji screamed and Yakul bellowed and ran off, leaving the woman in the center of the wolves, alone.  
  
Zhouji let out another scream, piercing the wolves' ears long enough for her to run past them, desperately in search of a place where she could escape them. Luckily, not far down the left path, there was a huge castle, and the gate was open. Zhouji flung herself within the gate, hastily slamming it before the youkai could get inside, too. She fell to the ground for a moment, then raised herself up and rushed to castle door. "Please, someone! Let me in!" She cried, hitting the door with all her might. Then, much to her surprise, the door creaked open. Zhouji stood dumbfounded for a minute, then she slowly entered the castle, not realizing her cloak had fallen on the ground outside.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone here? Please... I got lost in the woods... and I need a place to stay for the night. Is someone there?" Zhouji echoed into the castle as she wondered about the first floor.  
  
"Hey, that's Kagome-sama's okaa-san!" A man gone chandelier (I'M CALLING IT A CHANDELIER!!! ...Any idea what he really is though? ^^;; ) named Miroku cried, seeing the woman walk by. A woman turned clock named Sango slapped Miroku. "Shut up! You're supposed to pretend you don't know her for the fanfic, you moron!" She yelled at him. Miroku sweat dropped. "Oh, sorry..." Sango shook her head and muttered something inaudible.  
  
"Anyways... Look, Sango! That poor woman is soaked to the bone. She said she was lost in the woods and needs a place to stay." Miroku said after he cleared his throat. Sango shook her head. "Oh, well. She can stay somewhere else because if the Master finds out that we allowed someone in the cast-" Sango trailed off and frowned, realizing that Miroku wasn't listening. The intruder walked by the table that the pair was sitting on and picked the monk up to use for light.  
  
"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Zhouji cried out again. "Yes, my *dear* lady, I'm right here..." Miroku said, tapping her shoulder. Zhouji turned around, unknowing that it was the candlestick holder speaking. "Where?" She asked. The pervert tapped her on the shoulder again, and this time she noticed. "Kobanwa." The chandelier said simply. "Kami-sama!" Zhouji screamed, dropping him.  
  
"You idiot! I told you to act like a normal chandelier, but noooooooo... You just *had* to go and speak didn't you? Didn't you?!" Sango demanded, pointing at the monk accusingly. Zhouji stared at the clock. "Oh, dear! How strange... you speak! How is this accomplished?" Kagome's mother asked out loud. "Ma'am, you're soaked. . . come with me, and we'll warm you up with the fire... And I can help, if necessary." Miroku told Zhouji, beginning to walk into another room. Sango smacked him in the back of the head and murmured "pervert" as he began to lead Kagome's mother down a hallway.  
  
"No! No! *NO*!" Sango yelled after them. Once the clock had reached the next room however, Zhouji was already sitting in a huge chair, covered in a blanket. "Oh, no! Not the Master's chair... Hoshi-sama! The Master will have our *heads* for this!!" Miroku shook his head. "Feh. Forget the Master for just a little while, ne, Sango-sama?" Then he turned around so he faced the kitchen and he yelled. "Kaede! Bring some tea for this lovely lady!" In only a second, a tray zoomed out of the kitchen with a teapot and cup on it. "Hello, madam. I am Kaede. Would you like a spot of tea?" The teapot asked the shivering woman. Zhouji nodded. "Yes, please." She replied. Kaede poured some tea from her spout into the cup. Zhouji smiled and lifted the cup to her lips, about to drink, when the cup grinned at her. "Hi, mom! I'm a tea cup!" Zhouji's eyes grew wide. "Sota?! You were casted to play Chip the Tea Cup?!" She exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly a voice came from above, and it sounded like Shi-chan. "Shut up! You're not supposed to know each other!"  
  
Everyone sweat dropped, and then continued on with the story. "Okay, okay! She's had the tea! Now get her out of here before the Master finds her..." Sango said. But before anyone could reply, a howl was heard and a large shadowed figure dashed into the room. "Huh? Nani..." Zhouji trailed off, seeing Inuyasha in front of her. "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" The once hanyou demanded. "I was, ah, lost in the forest, and youkai chased me and then I found..." Her voice cut off sharply, as she realized this couldn't be too good. "You're not welcome here!!" Inuyasha screamed. "But I only needed a place to stay for the night!" Zhouji protested. Inuyasha grabbed her by the collar. "I'll give you a place to stay! IN THE DUNGEON!" He yelled, dragging her upstairs and throwing her into a dungeon cell.  
  
"I told you! I told you! What did I tell you? The Master would find out, and things would go *horribly*! I told you! Kami, Hoshi-sama! Will you ever learn to listen to something other than that stupid hand of yours in which *accidentally* touches females?!" Sango demanded, shaking her head. Miroku sighed. "Feh... I wish the Master would control his temper..."  
  
That's the end of this chapter. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: So what do y'all think? Should I bother to keep redoing my old story? Do you guys like it enough? (Say YES!) 'Cause Kagome and Inuyasha meet next part :-D Kagome: Meet? We met a long time ago!  
  
Shi-chan: Shut up or I'll reveal the secret that I'm blackmailing you with! Your *deepest*, *darkest*, most *secretive* secret!  
  
Kagome: o.o Noooo!!  
  
Shi-chan: *whispers to people who are reading the fanfic* Too bad I don't really know her secret... *grins*  
  
~Shi-Chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
